Not That Bad
by Victoria Kit
Summary: Somehow, in District Thirteen, Johanna gets a cold. Independent as she is, it's up to her roommate to help her out. Takes place during Mockingjay. Mostly book canon, with a thing or two from movie canon thrown in.
"No. I am _not_ doing this. This is bullshit."

"Don't think I like this situation, either," a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Katniss could sent shivers down the spine, "but there's no other option, Johanna. Coin _herself_ said you have to stay in bed here until whatever it is you have passes."

Johanna groaned, and it wasn't in any way dainty or polite; it was a loud, dissatisfied noise accompanied by the cracking of her voice and the most unpleasant grimace Katniss has ever seen her make. That was a whole new record, considering Johanna's tendency to make the grumpiest faces a person could possibly have. Then, there was a glare, and Katniss had to shift a bit, uncomfortable with the look her roommate was giving her.

"Coin already hates my guts enough as it is," Katniss decided to explain, clasping Johanna's hand between two of her own, running her steadier fingers over Johanna's shaking digits. "It took a lot of convincing just for her to let me take care of you. You could be in the hospital over a _cold_ right now; just think of it that way."

Johanna sniffled, trying so desperately to fight off the hazy feeling that filled her head. Torture and Morphling withdrawals weren't enough hell for her to go through, apparently, but, hey: at least now, she could order Katniss around. "Point taken," was her response, a lazy smirk making its way to her features, her eyelids half-closed and occasionally fluttering fully open, only to return to their previous sleepy appearance. As much as she hated being so vulnerable, especially as often as it happened since arriving in District Thirteen, she quite liked the idea of Katniss taking care of her. Much more comforting, much less lonely than a hospital would always be. Plus, there was always the opportunity to get a rise out of Katniss, if the occasion called for it.

"Have you been getting your fluids?" Katniss asked, brows furrowed as she re-adjusted her sitting position on Johanna's bed.

"Maybe you should kiss me right now and find out how _hydrated_ I am," Johanna's attempts at being suave were ultimately undermined by her sickness. It seemed that her flirtation had only elicited pity, and a visible amount of revulsion that registered on Katniss' face.

"I'm being serious here," Katniss replied, defensively.

Johanna glowered at Katniss. "Why does it matter? If you're not going to attack my dry, sick lips with your perfectly healthy lips, then there's no reason for you to ask."

Katniss simply rolled her eyes, releasing her hold on Johanna's hand and sitting up from the bed. "I'll get you a glass of water. I'm not going to force it on you, but you should really drink _something_."

At the mention of water, Johanna froze, breathing suddenly halted for a moment, just staring at Katniss, watching her make her way over to the sink. She held her eyes closed, tightly, at the sound of the water running from the sink, the goddamn _sink_ , and then Katniss was back after what felt like no time at all, situating herself on the side of the bed once more. Afterward, she handed the glass to her. It was barely filled, only about halfway for a small glass. Johanna decided that, in spite of her utter resistance to associating with water, she would humor Katniss. So, she downed the water, promptly shoving the glass back into Katniss' hands.

Katniss was a bit wide-eyed at the hastiness, but she went against making a comment on that. " _Thank_ you." She set the glass down beside the bed, and spoke again after taking in a deep sigh. "If I mess this _caretaker_ job up, I'm not sure what will happen."

"I'm surprised they let _the Mockingjay_ take the job on," Johanna raised both eyebrows, only before exhaustedly letting her head drop onto the pillow. "I mean, why would a _flawless, fan-favorite hero_ like you need to be anywhere around _little old me_?"

Katniss scoffed lightly. "Well, contrary to popular belief, I _am_ a human being capable of caring about people."

Johanna picked up her head, if only for a short moment. "'You saying you care about me, Everdeen? And here I was, thinking you had the personality of a rock getting fucked by an even more boring rock."

"You have a really unpleasant way of describing things, Johanna," Katniss replied with a slight cringe. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"A little," Johanna winked at Katniss, "just a little bit. Hey, while you're here, do you think you could grab me a tissue, or some toilet paper? Or, maybe one of your favorite shirts? My nose is totally screwing me over here."

With a sigh, Katniss stood up, grabbing one of the District-issued tissue boxes they'd been given to share, placing it on the bed next to Johanna. Johanna wasted no time in taking one out and putting it to use. A very unpleasant noise, in Katniss' opinion, though she didn't speak a word of it. As much of an effect as Johanna seemed to have on her, she couldn't let herself sink to Johanna's level of complaint.

"I can't believe they aren't letting me train," Johanna continued in protest, her voice sounding no less nasally than before, "I'm perfectly capable. I could run twenty laps right now just to prove it!" She startled slightly when Katniss placed a hand on her forehead, much chillier in contrast. "Katniss, what is _this_? Have you been dipping your hand in a bucket of ice?"

There was a look of worry on Katniss' features when she replied, lifting her hand. "My hand really isn't that cold. Johanna, you're burning up. I know you're determined to fight, but even Victors need a break."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

"Since…" Katniss trailed off at that. Perhaps that was an unfitting way to put it; it wasn't as if _she_ had gotten much of a break since being picked for her first Games. She was either being forced into a role, or taking action without anyone's permission or approval beforehand. Her breaks weren't even peaceful. Katniss sighed. " _Whatever_. You still need to get your rest. I'll be here for part of the time. I still have to go out occasionally, and I'll have to go out to bring back food."

The grumpy, sarcastic look that frequented Johanna's face softened to a more vulnerable, yet naturally curious look. "You're bringing me food?"

"Well, yeah," Katniss answered, "I can't have you going hungry." Oh, Katniss knew the struggle of hunger all too well; even the most abrasive and rude of individuals didn't deserve to be starved out. Not to mention that, regardless of Johanna's upbringing, she _had_ been starved out. In the Capitol. It wouldn't have happened if not for Katniss. That realization set in a deep guilt that made Katniss' heart feel heavy. She wouldn't let Johanna grow sick again, even if it was just a cold this time; Johanna was more than worthy of kindness.

Johanna smiled, a genuine smile as opposed to a derisive one, reaching out and grabbing Katniss' hand. Her grip was tight, even uncomfortably so, but Katniss didn't resist; her touch wasn't of bad nature, it seemed. She simply had an intense grip. "Thanks," she whispered, "for real, this is _nice_ of you. You don't have to do this for me."

"But I am," Katniss replied.

"I know," Johanna ran her finger over Katniss' hand, much cleaner in comparison to her own, skin soft but slightly calloused along the palm. "I guess I can see why everyone likes you so much. You have a good heart."

Genuine surprise showed upon Katniss' features at Johanna's words. "I… thanks, I guess. I didn't think I'd hear that from you."

"It's not just the sickness talking," Johanna gave a small sigh, loosening her grip on Katniss' hand, though she still held on to it; she held on, as if Katniss would've disappeared if she let go. Johanna didn't want that to happen. "I know I give you a lot of shit. I'm not going to kiss your ass or sugarcoat anything. That's just who I am, but," again, she hesitated, stopping to cough into her arm, "I respect you a lot."

"You do?"

Johanna nodded her head. "Yeah. You're straightforward. You don't fuck around. You help people out. You get shit done. That's worthy of respect."

Something small, but still resembling a smile in some way caused Katniss' lips to twitch upward. "I appreciate it, Johanna."

Johanna smiled in return, her eyes sleepy and her face flushed; it was _mostly_ from the cold. Situating herself in bed, she fluttered her eyelashes up at Katniss, lightly tapping against Katniss' hands with the tips of her fingers. "So, do you want to make out now?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Okay, smartass. It's time for you to get your rest. I'll be back in a little while to check up on you."

"Sounds good to me, _gorgeous_ ," Johanna wiggled her brows at Katniss, her tone of voice sultry but joking in nature. As she released her hold on Katniss' hand, she let Katniss move on with her business, taking the opportunity to close her eyes once her roommate had left.

* * *

The sound of Katniss entering the living compartment hadn't been enough to wake Johanna. The younger Victor sauntered closer, a cup of warm liquid in hand. She had spoken to Effie not long ago and the former escort was sympathetic toward Johanna's plight. Effie had offered to share one of her teas she had brought from the Capitol, something that might have helped Johanna feel better soon. It was quit the kind gesture on her behalf. Setting the beverage down on a small table next to Johanna, she sat herself onto the side of the bed, making sure her movements were slow as not to startle the sickly woman.

"Johanna," Katniss spoke softly. She felt sort of bad for waking Johanna up, though she would've felt equally bad letting the drink Effie had provided get too cold. "Hey, I brought you something."

Johanna opened her eyes slowly, sleepily, stirring ever so slightly. "What? What is it?"

"Here," Katniss slowly lifted the cup, holding it before Johanna. "It's tea. From Effie."

For a moment, Johanna appeared slightly puzzled. "Who… You mean, your escort? Is that Effie?"

"Yeah," Katniss nodded as Johanna took the beverage. "I don't know how well you two know each other, but she was pretty nice about finding out you were sick."

"Barely know the lady," was Johanna's response, voice quiet as she took in the scent of the tea, the smallest amount of steam still rising from it, "but, that was nice of her."

Katniss nodded, watching Johanna drink the tea. Her movement was slow, sleepiness visible in her expression; the hardened, stressed features that frequently occupied her face when she was awake had yet to show up. As for now, all Katniss saw was a sleepy young woman, vulnerable and hands just slightly unsteadied, wide-set brown eyes gradually closing before she took in a deep breath, letting it out with a soft sigh. Something about her current state was actually _cute_ \- not that Katniss would call her that right now, on the off-chance that Johanna was still hiding an axe somewhere near her. Keeping her head was of a higher priority than giving compliments, and pointing out cuteness.

Had Johanna always been this cute?

Maybe she had, and maybe Katniss just hadn't admitted it to herself until now.

Katniss kept Johanna company until she finished off the drink. She was getting ready to return the cup to Effie when Johanna stopped her.

Johanna visibly hesitated, lower lip pulled between her teeth, eyes averted momentarily. "Hey, wait a second."

Katniss stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Hey," Johanna started again, conflict visible upon her pallid features. "Do you want to… _stay_ for a bit?"

" _Stay_?" Katniss furrowed her brows, lips pressed together in a confused look. "What do you…"

Before Katniss had the time to continue her question, Johanna pushed herself aside on the bed, making room, just before patting the empty space in the bed. "I mean, _stay_. You know, now that you've woken me up, I…" She took a deep breath. "I don't want to be alone."

Katniss let out a soft exhale, setting the cup down and making her way over to Johanna, her feet tapping lightly against the floor of their living compartment. "Sure, I'll stay." Before she'd even considered saying no to Johanna's offer, she thought of the times _she_ had needed someone to stay with her. Well, that _someone_ had tried to _kill_ her. In a turn of events, it seemed that her roommate, who had once _threatened_ to _kill_ her in the past, was now in need of comfort.

Ironic, considering how rough Johanna often behaved toward those around her, but Katniss didn't have it in her to say no.

"I swear I won't get my germs on you," Johanna assured Katniss as the younger Victor slid herself onto the bed. "I won't sneeze all over you, or anything. I know you've got important things to do, you're actually important to people. It's just that, I don't want to be on my own, and…"

"It's okay, Johanna. You don't have to explain yourself to me," Katniss said in response, "I get it."

A small smile showed on Johanna's face. "Thanks."

Wrapping an arm around Johanna, Katniss pulled her closer to her body, feeling her warmth close by. "It's not a problem. I could use some company, myself." Now that she wasn't rooming with her mother and Prim anymore, Johanna seemed an adequate substitute. Not that she was a _substitute_ at all; in fact, Katniss had grown to… _appreciate_ her, in time. She was feisty, and one never had to worry about her lying or being dishonest, with how brutally upfront she was. At least Katniss never had to worry about lack of genuineness, even during the times when Johanna let her guard down.

"Maybe I've been a little harsh on you, Everdeen," Katniss heard Johanna mumble next to her. "You're not that bad of a person."

Katniss smiled, "Neither are you."


End file.
